


A Slow Start

by PrincessShea9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShea9/pseuds/PrincessShea9
Summary: "When had we become like this?"





	A Slow Start

When had we become like this?

We were a couple everyone knew even though it wasn’t official.

Thinking back it wasn’t sudden,

It had taken a while to get to where we are now.

I suppose it started when everything else around Voltron started.

It’s just,

Keith and I’s relationship started without either of us noticing.

Little quips losing their bite,

Slowly becoming teasing, affectionate, flirty.

Bumping shoulders no longer aggressive,

But now faint, lingering brushes of hands.

From standing galaxies apart,

Repelling each other,

To our gravities drawing,

Pulling us together without the thought of escape.

Glares changing, morphing

Into sneaking glances and hidden smiles.

Standing beside each other

Hands no longer brushing,

But, instead holding, fingers locking together.

Sitting on the couch with heads on shoulders,

To sitting in laps wrapped in arms and warmth.

Hidden smiles no longer hidden,

And littered with soft kisses.

Everything just happened.

It was slow,

We didn’t notice it.

It just kind of happened.

We didn’t talk about it.

We never had to.

We are what we are now and nothing needs to be said.


End file.
